The present invention relates to a semiconductor treatment composition, and a treatment method that utilizes the semiconductor treatment composition.
Chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) that is used to produce a semiconductor device is a technique that causes the processing target (polishing target) and a polishing pad to come in sliding contact with each other while pressing the processing target against the polishing pad, and supplying a chemical mechanical polishing aqueous dispersion (hereinafter may be referred to as “CMP slurry”) to the polishing pad to chemically and mechanically polish the processing target. The CMP slurry includes abrasive grains, and a chemical such as an etchant, and polishing waste (debris) is formed during CMP. A fatal device defect may occur if such polishing waste remains. Therefore, it is indispensable to perform a cleaning step after completion of CMP.
A metal wire material (e.g., copper and tungsten), an insulating material (e.g., silicon oxide), a barrier metal material (e.g., tantalum nitride and titanium nitride), and the like are exposed on the surface of the processing target that has been subjected to CMP. When such different materials are present on the polished surface, it is necessary to remove only contaminants from the polished surface so that damage such as corrosion does not occur. For example, JP-A-2010-258014 discloses technology that suppresses corrosion of the polished surface on which the wiring material and the barrier metal material are exposed, by utilizing an acidic semiconductor treatment composition. JP-A-2009-055020 and JP-A-2013-157516 disclose technology that treats the polished surface on which the wiring material and the barrier metal material (e.g., cobalt) are exposed, by utilizing a neutral to alkaline semiconductor treatment composition.